Kyo's Fate
by Miss Originality
Summary: This is about what I think will happen when Kyo is soon to be locked up.Kyo is supposed to be locked in a room forever when he turns 18, because he is the cat.I hope u like it! :
1. He's missing

Tohru had just woken up, and was going to go downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. She was walking downstairs, when she found Shigure and Yuki sitting at the table.

Shigure: Good morning! Our little flower is up!

Yuki: Good morning Honda-San, did you sleep well?

Tohru: Yes! Great! _Great…sort of. I kept hearing someone calling my name, and it sounded so real! And I thought that I felt heavy teardrops falling on my cheek. That was the most mysterious dream I have ever had! It felt so real!_ Oh No! I'm sorry I did not wake up in time to make you breakfast!

Yuki: No, it's fine Honda San.

I'm going to stop writing this like a script! So I'm gonna abbreviate Shigure w/ S Tohru w/ T etc…

S "I wonder why our Kyo is so late waking up?" _He's supposed to leave in a week. I wonder if he has escaped?_ Y "stupid cat, he's so useless and lazy. It's already 12:00." T " I hope he's alright o! I-I-I'm gonna go check on him!" _I hope he's not sick! that would be terrible! _Tohru gets to his room and he's not there. _Uuum…oh! He's probably on the roof! _Feeling a bit less worried she climbs the roof and He's not there. _Oh no! He's run away! What if he took his beads off and is in the woods…maybe I can find him there, I hope he's o.k.!_

S "Tohru has been gone for a while, maybe you should go check on her?"

Y "Yes, she has, I'll go check on her."_ Stupid cat. He's probably on the roof. It's his fault she's so worried. Stupid cat. _He walks into Kyo's room, and he's not there, then he checks the roof, and Tohru and Kyo are both gone. _Where are they? I hope Honda San is alright. She's probably run off into the woods looking for him. But that's not like her to go off with out telling us! She must have been really worried, and it's all that Stupid cats fault!_

T "Kyooo! Kyo!" _Oh no, where is he! I hope he's alright! I hope he's not angry. _K "TOHRU!"

I hope u liked it! This chapter wasn't very interesting b/c I'm explaining what's going on. Next chapter will be better! I Promise! Pleeease review and read my next one! I've got a great idea 4 the next one, and it will be much longer, and interesting! (:


	2. Kyo Speaks the Truth

K "TOHRU!" Tohru starts crying and runs up to Kyo. "No! You have to go back!"

"Kyo... why…what's wrong?"

"..."

"Kyo?"

"It's nothing damn it! Just go home!" Tohru starts to sadly walk away, and the tears start to well up again. "Hey! Wait…look, I just have to leave and I don't want you to be in danger."

"In danger of what?"

"Well… because I can't beat that damn rat!... I'll…I'm supposed to be locked up in a week, inside a room for the rest of my life. The cat before me was locked up when he turned 18 too. It's just a part of my dumb curse."

"Oh…" _that's so sad…it's not fair!_ Tohru is silently sobbing gushes of tears, as Kyo walks closer.

"… If Akito finds me, I'll be in a lot of trouble. If you are with me and he finds us he'll try to hurt you…_I can't let that happen! I love her so much, if she ever got hurt because of me, I'd have to kill him…I'd never forgive myself… I'd let everyone lock me up, my life would be worthless._ I can't… you can't follow me!... I…I" Kyo leaned in to kiss Tohru "…I love you." Tohru kissed him back, as tears flew down both of their faces.

"I love you too Kyo…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y & S "Honda Saaaaan! Honda San?" They are searching for Tohru around the property.

"Tohru! Your Back" says Shigure "What happened?"

"Are you o.k. Honda san?"

"Yes… I'm fine." _her cheeks are still flushed bright red_

S " So where is Kyo?"

_Oh no I can't tell them the truth…but what can I say? Oh mom! What do I do?"_

" Uhhh…ummm… Kyo was taking a walk."

"Why didn't you bring him back?"

"Who cares if that stupid cat comes back."

"Oh well… you children need to run along to bed, you have school tomorrow!"

Y "children?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru is in bed thinking of things, and wondering when she'll see Kyo again, and of course… the kiss! _I want to be with Kyo so much. I wish I could help him hide from Akito, but he doesn't want me to…that would be selfish of me if I tried to force me going with him. But I love him so much…I've never realized how much I did, until He told me he loved me.Oh mom, I'm so happy, but so depressed at the same time. What do I do?... I though I just heard something…_

"…"

"Who's there?" Tohru thought she had felt something creeping in her room.

"…He he he…"She heard an wicked sickly laugh coming from the corner, and quickly turned around._ Who's there…oh no…I think he's coming towards me!_

"Uwaaaaaaah! Help!"


	3. Hostage

Hiya! Thanx 2 all ya'll who sent me reviews! This time my story is a little longer, and more descriptive. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! (:

Tohru is waking up to a horrific headache, and completely clueless.

"Uuuhhhhh…" _where am I, it's so dark… and cold. Uhhhg, my head feels like it's going to explode! _"Hello, is anyone here?" _why isn't anyone answering! Is anyone here! What's happened to me!_ "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tohru screams, hoping to get a reply. Then she notices a door, and someone is opening it.

"Hello…Tohru Honda."

"Akito-san?"

"Yes, it is I. I see that you and Kyo were in the woods yesterday, speaking of his ESCAPE! HOW IS HE GOING TO ESCAPE NOW? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO INTERFERE? YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH HOUSEMAID!"

"I-I…"

"Oh… don't say you're sorry…you will have your deserved punishment."

"P-p-punishment?"

"Yes, you will be locked up as well."

"…" Tohru runs crying to the door as Akito savagely holds her back. "KYO! KYO! RUN! IF YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW RUN! LEAVE, GO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HATOR…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HE'S NOT HERE, IF ANYONE HEARS YOU I'LL KILL YOU! He he he..." Akito snickers and locks the door, leaving a few notes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear parent/guardian of Kyo Sohma

We have heard that Kyo is missing and we are very sorry. We will do the best that we can to search for him, and I will question students on if they have heard anything about his ware bouts or why he is missing. If you know any more information on what happened please tell I or the vice principal, and we will question the students. Hope Kyo returns safely.

Kyoto High School and Principal Tadakichi ( I don't know thier school or principal, so this is made up)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sohma's

We are sending search parties out, and we are trying to find as much evidence as possible. So far, we have found nothing, but we will find evidence of where he is. The news is broadcasting his story, so we will have much information soon.

Tokyo Police Station

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo…" _What will they do if they find you... me and you both will get locked up. It's sad... you can't get any help, or someone will find out about your curse. Be safe. Mom, oh mom, what can I do? How can I get out of this horrible place, how can I make my escape? _"What do I do? I can't scream, because he will kill me? Maybe there's a window around here somewhere. Ahha! Found it! It must be night, I can see a little out of it, it's just big enough to crawl out of! But there's…BARS ON IT!" Tohru plops down feeling helpless, horrified and frustrated. Then she hears a knock on the window. She carefully looks out, and sees a face staring in. _Kyo, kyo is that you? _"Kyo!" Kyo braks the bars and windows as glass and wooden bars fly everywhere.

"Tohru! C'mon!"

Tohru quickly climbs out the window as Kyo helps her.

"Kyo, I'm so glad you…" Kyo takes Tohru and leans her back like in those old 50's movies and kisses her, being careful not to hold her to close. (of course, he'll turn into a cat)

"I love you"

"I love you too Kyo"

Then the doors starts to open inside the dark room. Akito is coming!

"We've gotta run!"


	4. The Accident

Yay! I'm writing my fourth chapter! Anyone who reads my story please review, because the more reviews I get, the faster, more, and better I will write! I don't even have ten reviews yet (last time I checked)! So pleeeaaazzze review more.

Last Chapter…

Kyo had just rescued Tohru from Akito, by breaking the bars and glass on the window. When Tohru got outside, the door from the room which she had been in started to open. It was Akito, of course, and hopefully he does not see them running away!

"We've gotta run!" Kyo said and both of them darted into the shadowy woods. They both had thoughts and worries in their heads, but of course, couldn't talk because they were running so fast._ Shit! What have I done! Now Tohru's in danger all because of me! I swear, if they ever catch me though, I'm gonna KILL Akito. That bastard better not have seen us escape, or he'll tell the whole damn family about us!_

_Oh No! I hope Akito did not see us! If he did, then he will tell everyone, and everyone will let Akito do what he wants, lock both me and Kyo up._ "UUUUWAAAAA!"

"TOHRU!" Tohru had tripped over a big rock and fell into a rapid rough stream.

"Hold on!"_Damn it! I hope she's o.k.!_

"Uuuggghhh… I am!" _Uuuuggghhhh, I think my leg is broken! _Kyo carries Tohru out of the rapids, and lays her down beside a tree. Tohru is wailing in pain.

"I can't move my leg! I think it…it…it's broken!"

"We've gotta get you to a hospital, fast."

"But no! They'll catch you!"

"No they won't, its dark outside, so I can sneak into the house, and get my wallet out of my bedroom. Then into Shigure's bedroom, and get his wig and fake mustache. I don't know why the hell he's got one. He's a really heavy sleeper; dumb ass snores real loud, so he won't hear me."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"It'll have to for now." Kyo picks her up and carries her to the house, and helps her inside. He puts her on the couch in the living room, and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll hurry, you wait her, o.k."

"O.k." She says sniffling, and turns even redder from the kiss. _Aaahhggg! My leg hurts so badly! I don't think I've ever been in this much pain! I can't cry though, I have to be tough, just until we get out of the house._

Kyo sneaks into Shigure's room and gets the wigs and mustache. He decides to get two, just in case anyone at the hospital knows Tohru. Then he goes into Tohru's bedroom and is searching for sunglasses. _I forgot about Tohru's disguise, where the hell is her sunglasses! _

_Kyo, please hurry. I think I'm going to black out! Ahhhggg! My leg hurts so badly! I think I hear footsteps. _"Ky…" _Oh no! It's Yuki…and, he's sleepwalking!_ Yuki walks down the stairs and Tohru crouches behind the couch, and peaks over. _He's going into the refrigerator! He's going to the fridge, and…and…he's drinking milk!_ Yuki walks back upstairs and goes back to his room, and falls asleep. _That was too close. _

"Tohru!" Kyo whispers. "Here, put these on." She was startled at first, because she did not notice it was him, with his disguise. "I almost forgot about your disguise, someone might recognize you at the hospital."

"O.k.…" Tohru is cringing in agony and pain

"Alright, let's go." Kyo picks up Tohru and carries her to the car.

"He he he…"she finally realized how funny it was to see Yuki sleepwalking, and drinking milk out of a carton ( milk out of the carton, so cliché that it's ironic and funny to her)

"What?"

"BWAA HAHAHAHA… haaa…HA! Yuki… phhft… HAHA… he, he SLEEPWALKS! Ha haha!"

"O.k.… lets just get you to the hospital... you're being a doofus!"_ I think she's becoming delirious, I mean yeah I know Yuki sleepwalks, but that laugh was really creepy._ Kyo speeds to the hospital, while Tohru laughs and cries in pain. _At least she's not noticing the pain, I guess…_

Review Review Review:)


	5. SECURITY!

Thank you all so much for reviewing! (:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you like Chapter 5! (:

* * *

Kyo wheels Tohru inside the hospital once they get there. They take her to the emergency room immediately, and thedoctortold Kyo to stay in the waiting room. They need to do x-rays.

_Damn, I hope they hurry up. The faster we get outa' here the better. Doctors are too slow. Can't they see she's in pain! They need to HURRY UP! _Kyo is getting angrier and angrier Yelling inside his head about how slow the doctors are. He has a furious look on his face.

"Sir, are you o.k.?" Uo pops out of nowhere and says to Kyo.

"I'M FINE!" Kyo bursts out without knowing who he's talking to. Once he realizes he tenses up, and cold sweat runs down his face.

"Heeey…that voice sounds familiar…do I know you...KY…" Kyo without thinking slowly gets out of his chair and starts backwards slowly towards the door. Once he realizes, he might have just gave himself completely away, he sprints out the door.

"WAIT! COME BACK YOU STUPID COWARD! WHERE THE HELL'S TOHRU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Uo yells as soon as Kyo runs out the door. She tackles him almost immediately after and…POOF! You know what happens.

"WHAT, I…I ……You were just a…now you're a CAT …huh? WHAT HAPPENED! oO TALK TO ME!" Uo of course, is very, very confused. Because of this, she is shaking poor Kyo & yelling him.

"AAHHGGG! PUT ME DOWN!" Kyo yells. Uo drops him. She is scared; a cat just spoke to her!

"Uhhh…umm…uh" _a cat…a cat just spoke to me…this is weird. Very weird!_

"Great, now I have to explain…"Kyo explains the curse and why they are running away and can't be helped "…and so we can't tell the police or they will think we're both out of our minds"

"Wow…" Uo is almost speechless "why is Tohru still with you, and you let her break her leg!" Uo is slowly getting angry again

"It's my fault…I should have watched her more carefully…I don't deserve her…but I love h..." POOF! He turned human.

"WOW!" Uo turns away disgusted and throws his clothes in his face.

"I warned you, you idiot!" Kyo said

"Hurry up orangey!"

"Wha'd you think I'm doin'" _maybe if I stall and act like I'm still getting dressed, and run into the hospital, I can escape!_

"What's taking you so long? Uhhgg, your slow…Kyo…he got away! Uo realizes this and runs into the hospital, but it's too late. Kyo was in the emergency room with Tohru talking to the doctor about how long until her next visit.

_How will we pay for this? _Tohru thought. She is getting very worried about how they're going to get out of the hospital.

"Write your name and information here so we can send the bill." the doctor said. The doctor left the room

"What are we going to do!" Tohru said nervously

"I'm gonna wheel you out a here as fast as I can. Give me you're sunglasses, and I'll take off my mustache. It'll confuse them if they see us, and buy us time."

Kyo wheels Tohru out of the room at an average speed, so not to look suspicious. They get to the elevator (they're on the 2nd floor and need to get to the 1st) and as soon as Kyo presses the down button, the doctor sees them!

"HEY YOU GET BACK HEAR!"

"DAMN!" Kyo yells

"AHHH! HURRY UP ELEV…GO GO!" Tohru screams in panic. The elevator opens and Kyo rushes Tohru in.

"C'MON! SHUT YOU STUPID THING!" the doctor is running towards the elevator.

"COME BACK HERE! SECURITY! SECUR…" the elevator shuts

"Th…that w..w.was so close!" Tohru stutters nervously. "I…I was so scared…I thought my heart would jump out of my chest!"

"Yeah" _krap! I hope they're not at the exit!_ The elevator opens. Kyo runs him and Tohru towards the door, and the security guards are right behind them! They make it out the door and get into the car.

"We made it!" Tohru says "but…were will we go now?"

"I don't know, were just going to get out of here! Fast."

* * *

Yay! OMG OO! I'm done with chapter five! I hope u all liked it! It's longer this time, so I think this is one of my better chapters so far. Review please! It's like food for a writer! (: 


	6. his fate

Yay! I'm almost done w/ the story! Sry I haven't written in a while. I hope u like it:)

* * *

Last chapter…

Kyo took Tohru to the hospital b/c she had broken her leg. They had to disguise themselves of course…but the disguise didn't help Kyo much! Uo saw a man fuming with anger in the emergency room (Kyo) and she asked him what his problem was. Once she heard the man (Kyo) explode and yell "NOTHING!", she had found out it was Kyo. She chased Kyo out of the hospital (threatening to beat him up, she's really worried about Tohru) and turned him into a cat. Kyo had to explain everything to her, but Uo was still angry for him dragging Tohru along w/ him. Then there was the bill. How could they possibly pay with out giving their names! They are missing people and everyone knows their names and faces! Kyo has to race Tohru out of the hospital while being chased by security and doctors, and they make it to the car and drive away, fast!

* * *

"Kyo… where can we go now?"

"…nnn…"

"Maybe we should tell Shigure"

"HELL NOoo… we, we CAN'T GO BACK! EVER! He can't keep his damn mouth shut, he'll tell on us, and we'll be locked up! I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!"_never…I'll never let them lock us up! _"Nobody can go against that ass Akito! Were all powerless…"_Were all powerless. Akito controls us, and we can't escape. Why can't anybody just take a chance and try to help us!_

"But that's it! Maybe you aren't powerless! Akito is one person, one person against all of us!"_ maybe if Kyo isn't locked up, then the curse could be broken!_

**SCREEEEEEECH! **Kyo stops the car on the side of a deserted dirt road

"C'mon, we've gotta' find a place to sleep, we haven't slept in days! I should be locked up by now…do you need help getting outa' the car?"

"umm. Yes! Thank you. (:"

Kyo comes around the car and holds his hand out. He helps Tohru out but then… Tohru slips…

UWAAAAed up, then the curse could be broken! me!being chased by security and doctors, and they make it to the car and drive away"UWAAA!"

"TOHRU!" Kyo hugs Tohru to him and saves her from falling

"That was close!...KYO! YOU DIDN'T CHANGE!" The…the..THE CURSE IS BROKEN! Kyo?" He's still hugging her.

"Tohru."

"Yes?"

"I love you."_ thank you, _I love you so much_. You we're the one who broke my curse Tohru, Tohru I knew there was something special about you. _Thank you" Tohru turns red and they kiss ( a.n: awww! How sweet(! )

" I love you too_ I can finally hug him, without him turning into a cat!_…Kyo?"

"What?"

"How do you think we broke it? …Do you think it was because you escaped, and you weren't locked up?"

"uummm…maybe. I guess…Who's there! Kyo hears something…or someone walking in the woods. "COME OUT! I AIN"T AFRAID OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!... IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER THEN I…

**BAMM! **Gunshot

"KYO!" _who's there! Could it be…_

" he he… gotcha"

* * *

Yay! I'm done w/ my 6th chapter already! Awesome! (! Yes, I know, I left you on a huge cliffhanger. I'm going to get my next chapter out by April 14 (this Friday, Good Friday) 


	7. Freedom

Omg….sry I haven't updated in like soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! Well anyhow….this is THE LAST CHAPTER! Here it is!

* * *

Last chapter…

The curse was broken….because Kyo hadn't been locked up. But as soon as Kyo & Tohru find this out…something very unfortunate happens…….

* * *

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Kyo screams in pain & anger. Tohru is panicking and her heart is racing. She looks around, somebody is watching, but whom?

"WHOS THERE!" _I can't move! I'm so scared, I feel like my heart will burst at any moment! _"KYO! OH MY GOD!" Tohru starts to weep when she sees how bad the blood is gushing out of his wounded arm. Thank god he wasn't shot in his head! "Please….c-come out….STOP IT!"

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Kyo starts to get up like he's going to run after him.

"KYO!"_ NO! He's going to hurt himself!_

"So…he he…..you broke the curse…..so sad, that means I will die" It's Akito, he creeps towards Kyo & Tohru.

"YOU BASTARD! IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER THEN I'LL RIP Y.."

"SHUT UP! YOU SELFISH LITTLE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO TAKE HER AND Y-…..GAAAAAAAHH!" Akito double over and starts to cough up blood. "NOOOOOO! YOU…y-your'e….YOUR GONNA DIE!"

"KYO!" Tohru cries

'BAAAMMMM!' Kyo and Tohru open their eyes and there lies Akito, dead. Shot in the back of the head. They stare in disgust and shock at the horrible display of gore in front of them.

"He would have died anyhow." It was Hatori who shot Akito.

"…u….um…aa…." Tohru is speechless

"Wow….so…is it really…?"

"Yes, it's broken for good. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. Akito had to die for the curse to be broken. For once Kyo's stubbornness has come to good use." Tohru bursts into tears and walks over to Hatori & hugs him.

" I just wish Akito did not have to die, he was really lonely. So angry, he felt….he felt like nobody cared, nobody wanted him to live. He thought all along that once everyone found out about how to break the curse, they would just want him….dead. It's sad really…sniffle sniffle"

"He's better off this way."

"Yea, he was so damn angry all the time." Kyo walks over & takes Tohru in his arms.

"We better get you both back to the Sohma house." Hatori said.

"Can we have a minute?" Kyo asks…then blushes beat red.

"Yes. But hurry. I will head back to the house, and oh yes, I know about that doctor bill. Kyo, you will need to pay that off soon." Hatori walks off

"WHAT? HEY WAIT! COME BACK HERE YOU!"

"hee hee….ha hahah…."

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm so happy….I…I can….finally hug you Kyo!" Tohru and Kyo both blush beet red.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kyo kisses Tohru passionately on the lips as he holds her tightly in his arms.

"We're finally free!" They walk home holding hands, they both are free.

* * *

I hope you liked it! The ending maybe a bit cheezy, but i like it! X) lol. YAY! I'm DONE!XD thank you for reading my first story:) 


End file.
